Easier Said Than Done
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: AU. Oliver was married to Aurora Swann when he left on the Queen's Gambit. What happens when he returns, five years later to an ex-wife that hates him and is engaged to his best friend? And what of his other surprise that will make his mission to clean up Starling City even more of a priority?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_6 Years Ago…_

_Good evening ladies, and gentlemen, _

_On behalf of the ushers, I would like to thank Oliver for his kind words and for once in my life, I find myself agreeing with him – the bridesmaids do look stunning and only rightly outshone by our bride, Aurora. And, I'm sure you'll agree with me gentlemen, today is a sad day for single men, as another beauty leaves the available list. And ladies, I'm sure you'll agree that today's passing by without much of a ripple._

_For those of you, who don't know me, my name is Tommy and I've been Oliver's best friend for nearly our entire lives and I've known the bride for a similar period._

_And all the time we've spent growing up together means that he's had as much of part in developing my sense of humor as anyone, so whilst I have tried to make this speech funny, it's his fault if it's not._

_I have very fond memories of growing up with Oliver. I've been his partner in crime on many a wild occasion and, in quieter times, a close confidant to whom he could tell almost anything. And I do mean almost anything – which has provided me with ample material for my speech this evening._

_Oliver and I have done many things together during our almost life-long friendship. Over the years we've built go-carts together, rode our bikes, played football, bunked school tried to chat up  
girls – note the "tried" there – fixed up cars and occasionally got drunk together and now  
we are sharing a top table together._

_And like all friends, we've certainly had our ups as well as our downs. I remember back to times when a petty argument would arise from nowhere. Then Oliver would call me smelly, and I'd call him 'big ears', and then it would spiral out of all proportion and we'd each end up running home in tears, but sure enough, the next day, Oliver would drop me an e-mail from work and we'd make up, as good mates do, however old. _

_But, it was particularly in our teenage years that these little spats became quite frequent, and would often arise over a certain young lady. They'd generally be of the 'I saw her first,' "No, I did,' variety. I'd like to say we worked these disputes out equitably, but Oliver was the smooth-talking, early-developer of the two of us and he genuinely believed he could have any girl he pleased. Unfortunately for him, though, he never managed to please any._

_Until, that is, he met his lovely bride._

_Since then, I've never known him to be happier, and considering he's now spending less time down at the local night club and even less time in the strip clubs, it's certainly a testament to the way he feels about Aurora._

_Now, as Oliver's chief drinking buddy, it's not that great for me, but I'm man enough to stand here today and tell you that I don't resent it one bit. And how could I when I see how very happy they are together._

_And I, as much as all of you, want that happiness for myself, err, sorry, I mean, I want their happiness to last forever. And I really do mean that._

_So, although I'm not actually married myself, I thought it might be helpful if I offered them each a little piece of advice._

_Aurora, you can either tell Oliver to do something, or you can tell him how to do it, but please in no way try and do both._

_And Oliver, getting married bestows upon you many, many obligations, but always remember that the foreplay is only optional._

_Now ladies and gentleman, on a final and more serious note, before the lovely bride kills me, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to my very best friend and his beautiful new wife._

_To Oliver and Aurora. _

* * *

Oliver Queen laughed as Tommy stepped back from the podium smirking at his best friend and his new bride. Aurora looked absolutely beautiful in her pure white mermaid style dress and her long, normally straight, brown hair cascading down her bare back. Even with her piercing green eyes glaring at Tommy as he took his seat beside Oliver, she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

Aurora took a sip of the champagne that stood in front of her before looking towards her new husband. He smiled at her and then stood, offering her his hand.

"Dance with me," he asked. Aurora smiled as he led her out into the middle of the dance floor, their entire family looking on as the sound of Elvis Presley's Love Me Tender filled the airwaves. Oliver spun his new wife into his arms before they started, her sweet laugh ringing in his ears as he did. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, allowing Aurora to lay her head on his shoulder.

"You look absolutely beautiful today," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back, "You've told me several times today, since you saw me."

"I can't help it," Oliver whispered in her ear, "Because it's true."

"Oli," she gushed back, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them continued to dance slowly as their families watched, every single one of them a smile on their face. It was as if there wasn't anyone else there with them, it was just Oliver and Aurora in the middle of the dance floor. No one else watching them, they were in their own little world as the music played in the background.

"You know what's next right," Oliver asked, a tiny hint of a smirk on his face. Aurora looked at him confused for a moment before realization flooded her face, along with a blush. He was talking about the garter.

"Oliver, our families are here," she said sounding scandalized, "You promised me that you wouldn't try anything."

"Now," Oliver said, pausing to dip her as they danced, "why would I do a thing like that? I'm pretty sure I promised that it would be something that you would never forget."

"And you also promised me that you wouldn't try anything since my father wouldn't be more than fifteen feet away from you," Aurora said, a bit of a smile on her face. Oliver laughed and kissed her lips.

"Well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Oliver said, a hint of a smirk still on his face, "And more importantly me." Aurora's laughter rung out once more as the music ended and the pair smiled at one another as they walked towards the head table once more.

"Oli, I swear if you try anything-" Oliver cut off Aurora with a passionate kiss, leaving her dazed as he pulled back.

"Don't worry," he told her, "Everything will be fine and you'll still have a husband after the garter toss."

"I'm not worried about not having a husband," she joked, "I'm more worried about that my father's heart might give out and we'll have to spend what should be our wedding night in the Starling City Hospital rather than how we should be spending it." Oliver gulped quickly looking at the short brunette sitting beside him.

"Yes, that would be a shame indeed wouldn't it," he said back to her, his eyes never leaving hers. It was then that Tommy tapped Oliver on his shoulder.

"Buddy," Tommy interrupted them, giving Aurora a small smile, "It's time for the mother-son, father-daughter dance." Aurora looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Tommy," she said, giving Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek, as her father led her back out onto the dance floor, for the final dance before dinner would be served.

"You know, it's never too late to back out," Kolin Swann said, to his daughter as the two of them danced.

"Daddy, stop."

* * *

_1 Year Later…_

"I don't get it Oliver," Aurora said, as she sat in their bedroom, watching her husband of almost one year back for some trip out into the middle of the ocean with his father, "Why don't you want me to come? It's our anniversary next week, and you're not even going to be home for that…" Oliver ran his hand through his hair, as she trailed off.

"I know, okay, we'll do something when my father and I get back," he promised, "He just said that it was important and he wanted me to come along. He said, it would be best if you stayed here."

"But, Oli," Aurora said, brushing her fingers through his hair, as he lay his head on her lap, "I just don't understand, why he thought it would be best if I stayed here. I mean, it's not like you won't tell me anyways, I'm your wife, you tell me everything."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver said, kissing his wife's finger tips, "I guess, maybe he's been feeling a little neglected over the past year. He and I haven't had a lot of father-son time together since the wedding, and I guess maybe he just wants to spend some time with me."

"Out in the middle of the ocean," Aurora questioned.

"I never said that it was the ideal way to spend father-son time together," he whispered to her. Aurora just smiled down at him, her brown hair covering her beautiful face.

"Maybe you could come back early though," she tried to bargain, "It is our anniversary next week and I just want to be able to spend it with you."

"And I told you, that we'll do something when I get back," Oliver snapped, sitting up. Aurora flinched at the tone in his voice, "He said it was important, okay, when my father and I get back, we'll go somewhere nice and warm and we'll spend some time together celebrating our first anniversary."

"Whatever Oliver," Aurora said, laying back against the bed, and rolling over to face the window.

"Come on, Aurora, don't get mad at me," Oliver responded, "I told you that, we'll celebrate when we get back."

"That's not the point Oliver," Aurora snapped back, sitting up in bed, "The point is that we've been married for almost a year and all of a sudden, the week before our anniversary, your dad is having issues about you having almost no time for father-son time anymore and wants to take you out into the middle of the ocean for some two week fishing trip, so he can tell you something, 'important,' Oliver, I just want to be able to spend our first wedding anniversary together, it just doesn't make sense why your father would do this now."

"It doesn't have to make sense, Aurora, because I'm going and that's that," Oliver snapped back at her. Aurora's eyes clouded with tears as she grabbed her husband's pillow and an extra blanket from the closet and threw it out into the hallway.

"Well, if that's the end of it, then you can sleep on that couch tonight," Aurora said, "And then you can explain to your mother, father and sister, why you don't have a home to go back to when you back from your fishing trip." Oliver's eyes went wide, as he took in Aurora's tone and facial expression.

"Rory," he said, a calming tone in his voice, as he stepped towards his wife.

"No," she said, taking a step back, "It's obvious, you're beginning to check out of this marriage, Oliver, it's obvious with the amount of time you spend out at the night clubs or the amount of time you spend with Tommy at his house. It's obvious that our wedding anniversary, our first wedding anniversary doesn't mean half as much to you as it does to me. So, if you wanna go on this trip with your dad, you can go, but don't expect me to be waiting here, because I can't do this Oliver." It was then that Aurora broke down into tears.

"I can't keep pretending that there's nothing wrong, when I can feel that you're out there every night trying to find some other girl," Aurora snapped, "I can't keep pretending that you love me like you use too, because I can see that you don't. I can't keep pretending that everything is fine when we go and visit my family or your family. I just can't do this anymore."

"Rory," Oliver said again, "Rory, don't do this. You know I love you."

"Just go, Oliver, just go," Aurora said. Oliver didn't fight as he walked out of their master bedroom, and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked back towards the now closed door of the master bedroom, which he could now hear Aurora's heavy sobs coming from. He sat down on the couch and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"_And then you can explain to your mother, father and sister, why you don't have a home to go back to when you back from your fishing trip_," rang through his ears, as he looked down at his cell phone. He knew that he should call Sarah Lance and tell her that he should stop seeing her, that he didn't actually love her, that he had just been using her. He knew that he needed to tell Aurora about Sarah and maybe they could try and repair what was left of their already crumbing marriage, but he just couldn't do it.

He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes; maybe everything would be better in the morning.

Aurora's sobs quieted down late into the night and she slowly stepped out of the master bedroom and walked towards the couch, where she could see her husband lying on. Her eyes were sore from all the crying she had done, but she couldn't sleep. As angry as she was at him right now, she couldn't sleep when Oliver wasn't beside her.

"Oli," she called, and watched as her husband sat up and looked towards her.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Oliver said, coming to stand in front of her, "But, you need to know, there is no other girl. Tommy just wants to spend some nights acting like an idiot. I'll cancel the trip with my dad, I just want to be here with you-"

Aurora cut him off with a kiss before he could finish what he was going to say. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and quickly lifted her into a bridal's carry and carried her back towards their master bedroom. Oliver carried Aurora over to their bed and gently laid her down on it, before crawling on top of her to continue what they had started.

"Oli," Aurora groaned.

"Yes," Oliver said, as he trailed kisses down her throat and collarbone.

"Don't ever stop okay," Aurora answered, as she pulled Oliver's face back up to her, so she could capture his lips in a second fierce kiss, as she tried to get his shirt off.

* * *

_Present Day…_

It had been five years since that night. Oliver had left in the morning and had gone to pick up Sarah from her apartment, before driving over to the Starling City Marina, when his father would be waiting with the Queen's Gambit. Oliver had every intention of ending it with Sarah after the trip, but Mother Nature had other plans. A massive storm had taken them over one night, knocking out the power and eventually killing Sarah. His father, a few of the crew members and himself were on a life raft for days before the crew members had gone rogue and tried to kill the Queens. His father had fought them off before handing him a tiny journal and told him that he needed to clean up their city. It was then, that he killed himself as Oliver watched.

Oliver opened his eyes at the call of his name.

"Mr. Queen," said the flight attendant, as she walked down the aisle of the aeroplane, "We're going to be landing soon. Your family will be there to see you, once you're cleared."

"Do you know if my wife, Aurora, will be joining them," he asked the flight attendant. She gave him a friendly smile, but shook her head.

"I'm not sure, sir," she answered, "I was only told that you're family will be waiting for you, once we land." Oliver nodded and waited as the plane got ready to land at the Starling City airport. He had no idea how she would react once she saw him. He knew that she would probably be pissed or upset. Hell, he counted on those emotions. He didn't need to have her in danger, not with what he was going to do.

He was torn though, he wanted to know if she was alright, if she would be able to forgive him for leaving her there that night. He also knew that she must have found out about Sarah being on board. He played with his silver wedding band. How was he going to explain this?

"Mr. Queen," the flight attendant called again, "Do you need anything before we land?"

"No, not at all, thank you," he answered and closed his eyes once more. Maybe everything would be better once he opened his eyes, maybe it would be six years ago, the day of his and Aurora's wedding. Before the island, before the fight with Aurora, before everything with Sarah started, back to when everything was simple. But, after five years of being on that island, Oliver knew better, he knew that it wasn't going to happen and since his life was about to get a whole lot more dangerous, he was going to have let go the one person that he loved more than anything.

But, would Oliver be able to let Aurora go, once he saw what had happened since his disappearance?


	2. 1: It Was Never Gonna Be Easy

Chapter One: It Was Never Gonna to be Easy

* * *

Oliver stepped out of the car, the body guard that his mother had insisted upon following quickly behind him. It couldn't be more obvious that Aurora was angry with him. She hadn't been at the airport, and she had left his mother to tell him the news of the fact that she had a new boyfriend, well; the word his mother used was fiancée.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Mr. Queen," said the bodyguard. Oliver shook his head. It was already going to be an uncomfortable situation between him and Aurora, when he explained why Sarah had been on that boat, he really didn't need to add a third person into that conversation. Walking slowly up the familiar walk, he looked at the door. It was now a deep green, rather than the white it had been when he had left.

It wasn't the only change that he had noticed. There was a large garden underneath the front window and Aurora had changed the garage door. Even her old red, BMW Bug was gone and replaced with a silver Volkswagen, and he could have sworn that he had spotted a children's car seat in the back seat on the car, but he didn't think about that long.

Taking a slow breath, he knocked on the door and waited. The green door slowly opened, but nobody was there. Oliver looked at the door confused.

"What do you want, mister," said a small voice, causing Oliver to look down at a little boy that was standing in the doorway. Oliver's look of confusion was now replaced with one of shock. How quickly had Aurora moved on? This little boy looked to be about four years old.

"Noah, baby, what did I tell you about answering the door alone," came a voice from inside, one that made a shiver go down, Oliver's spine. It was Aurora.

"Sorry, Mommy," Noah responded, looking at his mother with big pleading eyes. Aurora smiled down at him and then looked to see who was at the door. Her smile immediately disappeared.

"Noah, go and play with your toys please," Aurora said, still looking at Oliver. Noah looked at his mother and the strange man that stood at the door. As if knowing he shouldn't see or hear what was going to happen next, he quickly ran into the living room and began to play with his blocks. As soon as Aurora was sure that her son was out of earshot, she smacked Oliver across the face.

"Ow," Oliver said, rubbing his jaw, "Okay, I know I deserved-" Before he could finish, she slapped him across the face for the second time.

"Ow, and okay maybe I deserved that-" And she slapped him once more.

"How dare you," she hissed, "How dare you show up here?"

"I use to live here, Aurora," Oliver said, "Plus, I wanted to come and apologize-"

"Well, I don't want to hear it," Aurora cut across him, "Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up the next morning and realize that your husband had lied to you and left you in your bed, the same bed that you had shared for just under a year, like you were some common whore that he used for a one night stand?"

"Aurora, I never meant-"

"And you know that pain was nothing like what I felt when I heard that the Gambit had sunk, I thought you had died thinking that I hated you but, but then I heard that another girl had been on board, a girl that I had grown up with, someone who had been in our wedding party and suddenly I didn't feel so bad," Aurora hissed out, glaring at Oliver, "You made me look like I was some kind of fool, Oliver and while part of me is glad you didn't die wherever you were, ninety-nine point nine percent of me is pretty disappointed. Now, get off my property."

"I just wanted to apologize-"

"And I already told you, I didn't want to hear it, because nothing you say is going to make up for what you and I have lost." Before Aurora could continue, she was cut off by the slamming of a car door. Oliver turned to see, his best friend Tommy coming towards them, but before he could say anything, Noah had come running out of the house.

"Daddy," he screamed, running at Tommy full throttle. Tommy smiled at the young boy as he picked him up and threw him into the air, before catching him once more.

"Hey, buddy," Tommy said, as he walked towards where Aurora and Oliver were standing. Tommy looked towards the door and saw Aurora and Oliver standing there. Cursing inwardly, he walked towards them and placed Noah at his feet.

"Hey, Noah, why don't you go and change and mommy and I will take you to the park after we finish talking to this nice man, okay," Tommy said, and with a large, familiar smile, Noah ran into the house and up the stairs, laughing gleefully. Oliver looked at Aurora and Tommy in shock.

"Hi Oliver," Tommy said, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry, I wasn't at the airport today, but Noah's birthday is comin' up and-"

"So, when did this happen," Oliver asked, looking in between the pair.

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation, Oliver," Aurora said, and with that she left to go and help Noah, get ready to go to the park.

"About two years ago," Tommy answered from behind Oliver, "I was helping her out with Noah and she looked like she needed a couple of hours to herself, so I started to take him for the afternoon and things just went from there."

"So, you're not his father," Oliver said. Tommy shook his head.

"No, she had him long before she and I even thought that maybe there was something there," Tommy explained. Oliver looked towards the house.

"Do you know who the father is," Oliver asked, before looking back towards his best friend. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"It's kind of obvious who the father is, Oli," Tommy said, looking at him. It was then that Oliver really took in the appearance of the little boy. He had blonde hair, while both Tommy and Aurora had brown hair, and that familiar smile, was one that he had seen before.

"It's me, isn't it," Oliver asked, and ran his fingers on top of his hair. Tommy nodded his head at him sadly.

"Not that Aurora will admit it now or perhaps ever," Tommy said, "She's pretty content in letting Noah think that I'm his father."

"But, you're not," Oliver said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She knows that and I know that, but the only father Noah's ever really known is me, Oliver," Tommy explained, "She found out about him, two weeks after you left on the Gambit, she was so happy and then everything changed about a week later, when we found out about the sinking and Sarah being on board. Her health just went downhill from there, and she almost lost him. If it hadn't been for me, Laurel, her parents and your mother and sister, this kid would have never had a chance." Oliver looked at Tommy and then nodded.

"Tommy, I don't mean to step on your toes, but do you-"

"Think, Aurora will give you the chance to get to know him," Tommy said, a hurt look on his face. Oliver almost wished to take back the question. It was like he was suggesting that Tommy wasn't good enough to be the father of his child.

"Just as someone, it doesn't have to be his father, he's got a pretty good one by the look of things," Oliver said. Tommy smiled at him.

"I don't know," Tommy finally said, "She really hates you man, and I mean really hates you. It might take awhile before she even lets you near Noah."

"So, I have no chance of knowing my son," Oliver asked.

"Who said, he was your son," said Aurora, as she came back down, holding Noah's jacket, "And I could have sworn I told you to get off my property."

"It's my property too, Rory," Oliver shot back, "You and I bought this house together, it's both of our names on the mortgage agreement-"

"Yeah, well, things change Oliver; actually they changed the week you were pronounced dead," Aurora said, "My father's bank took you off the mortgage agreement and put Tommy's name on two weeks ago. It's our property now, so I'm going to tell you one more time before I call the police to get off my property and I never want to see you again."

"Rora," Tommy said, looking at his fiancé, "He just wants to apologize and maybe get to know Noah."

"And why should I let him," Aurora asked, looking at Tommy an angry look in her eyes, "The night Noah was conceived he used me like a common whore and then left to go on a 'fishing trip' with his father and Sarah."

"Noah's his son," Tommy said, wrapping his arms around Aurora's waist, "He still has a right to know his son." Oliver looked away from the pair, it was too painful to look at the woman who had once been his wife in the arms of another man, even when that man was his best friend and he had been considered dead for the past five years.

"No, he doesn't," Aurora said, "As far as Noah is concerned, Tommy, you are his father. You were the one there when I gave birth. You were the one there when he said his first word, took his first steps, and took care of him when he was sick. You're the one that he calls to protect him from the monsters in his closet or under his bed. It takes more than just being the sperm donor to be a father."

"Rora," Tommy said, pulling her close to him, "Oliver not being there, wasn't his choice and Noah doesn't have to know that Oliver is his father…"

"What he can be some kind of honorary uncle," Aurora asked, before shaking her head and looked at Oliver, who was sitting on the grass with Noah playing with his toy cars. She looked back at Tommy and lowered her head.

"I'll give him one chance," Aurora relented, "Invite him to the birthday party, but let him know that if he messes this up, and hurts our little boy, he will never get another chance and this is not about me and him, this is about him getting to know Noah, his chances with me went down with the Queen's Gambit." Tommy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you start the walk to the park and I'll catch up," Tommy said, and Aurora smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Come on, Noah, let's leave daddy and his friend alone, and we'll head up to the park," Aurora said, helping the four year old boy into his jacket. Noah waved goodbye to Tommy and Oliver and began walking along beside his mother.

"She's giving you a chance," Tommy said, as soon as Aurora and Noah were out of sight. Oliver looked at Tommy in surprise.

"We're holding this birthday party for him, here, on Saturday" Tommy explained, "It's small, just friends and family. Your mom and Thea are going to be here. We've got this magician coming. Aurora's got me dressing up like a cowboy."

"I'd come just to see that," Oliver joked, "Thanks man, I know she wouldn't have given me this chance if it wasn't for you."

"Oliver," Tommy said, "It's your only chance. Aurora said, if you mess this up, it's never gonna happen again." Oliver nodded and gave his friend a hug.

"Thanks again," Oliver said, as he got into the car his mother had gotten for them.

"Where to next, Mr. Queen," asked the bodyguard.

"The nearest toy store, Diggle," Oliver replied, "I have a birthday gift I need to buy."

* * *

Saturday afternoon had come quickly and soon, Oliver found himself standing with his mother and Thea, on Aurora's stoop, a rather large box in his arms. He had no idea what to get Noah as a gift, but the employee at the toy store had guaranteed him that this was the best toy for a five year old boy that money could buy.

"Hi everyone, come on in, Aurora and Noah are in the back, with everyone else," Tommy said, as he answered the door, his cowboy costume already on. Oliver had to bite the inside of his cheek, before he began to laugh.

"Nice costume, Tommy," Thea said, as she handed him, her present for her nephew, "What did Aurora have to do to get you in it?"

"Ha, ha, Speedy," Tommy shot back, "You're late by the way; remember you promised Aurora that you would dress up as the Indian Princess."

"Damn," Thea muttered, "I was hoping she had forgotten about that."

"When was the last time Aurora forgot about anything," Moira laughed, kissing Tommy on the cheek before she too handed him, her gift, "She still teases Tommy about passing out when she went into labour at that restaurant." Oliver looked at Tommy for a second intrigued for a moment by that story.

"Oh, don't worry Oliver," Moira said, as soon as Noah has been put down for the night, 'I'm sure Tommy and Aurora will re-tell the story-"

"No matter, how many times the rest of us have heard it," Thea finished, "Now, Tommy, where's that wonderful costume, I'm going to have to wear?"

"Upstairs in the guest room closet," Tommy said, "If you need any help call Aurora."

"Don't worry about it, Thea," said a voice from inside the kitchen, "I'll come and help you now. Moira has Noah all wrapped up the twenty dollars in candy she just gave him and his friends."

"Oh joy," Tommy said, before putting the rest of the gifts down on the kitchen table, Oliver following in suit, "He's never going to want to fall asleep tonight."

"Yeah, well go get to work, cowboy," Aurora laughed, "I'm sure the big bad bandit can handle a bunch of five year olds and keep the candy on a high shelf."

"I'll try, but who knows what five year olds on a sugar rush could do to me," Tommy joked, before running into the backyard swinging his hat, causing all of the kids to laugh. Oliver chuckled as he watched Tommy from the kitchen window as he interacted with Noah and his friends.

"You know, you could go out there too," said Aurora, as she watched him, "You wanted to get to know your son, why don't go out there and do that?"

"You're actually giving me permission to be near him," Oliver said, looking towards Aurora, who was leaning against the counter beside him.

"That was the point of today, wasn't it," Aurora said, "Well, go out there and get to know him? I'm sure you'll find he's a lot like you when you were that age."

"I don't know how to talk to him," Oliver said, "I don't know what he likes-"

"You think Tommy's going to be the only one in a cowboy costume, Oliver," Aurora said a slight smirk on her face. Oliver looked at Aurora slightly confused before she pointed upstairs.

"There's a second cowboy costume upstairs," Aurora explained, "My older brother was suppose to dress up, but he and my father had to see some things at the bank, so get a move on and make a little boy happy." Oliver looked at Aurora and then looked back outside to where Noah and Tommy were happily laughing as Noah and his friends chased Tommy around the backyard to get the candy he had taken from them.

* * *

Noah was practically climbing over his mother to get to his presents, once she had announced that he could finally open them. All of Noah and his friends sat excitedly in a circle around a pile of gifts. It was quite obvious that besides the cake that had been in the shape of a cowboy hat, this was Noah's favourite part of the day.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, I wanna open the big one," Noah said excitedly, once he had seen the large package that Oliver had gotten him, "I wanna open the big one." Aurora laughed, and handed him a much smaller one that had been from her parents. Noah looked at his mother a little peeved, but ripped the wrapping paper off the small box none the less.

Inside was a ring that resembled the ones that the males in Aurora's family wore. Noah looked at the ring a little confused. This wasn't what he wanted. What in the world could he do with a dumb old ring?

"Mom," Aurora said, a smile on her face, but her tone came off as a bit angry, "We will talk about this another time." And with that she handed Noah another present from one of his friends, leaving her mother no room for arguments. On and on this went until finally it came to Oliver's present and Noah's presents from Tommy and Aurora.

"Okay, you can open the big one," Aurora said, and Noah launched himself at the large present and Oliver watched in anticipation as Noah finally got all the wrapping paper off. Under the wrapping paper was the box to the newest and most expensive game system. Aurora's jaw dropped and Noah's smile widened.

"Score," he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Aurora to look at Tommy in amusement. Noah quickly ran up to Oliver and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Noah screamed before running off to tear open the box, only to be stopped by Aurora to tell him that he still had other gifts that he needed to open. Oliver smiled inwardly. That was the first time he had been hugged by his son and he was never going to forget it.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Yeah, I know, I still have Broken and Healed to finish as well as Lost in the Aftermath to finish and don't even get me started on the writer's block for Broken on the Inside, but I thought I would post this little story that was popping around in my head. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


	3. 2: All of Those Little Things

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Before I let you read this next chapter, I just want to let the anonymous reviewer called "anonymouse" know that there is no reason to tell me what kind of story I can write and judging by your review you just skimmed the first chapter and didn't get why Aurora was so angry. Oliver's father was taking him away on that trip the week before their first wedding anniversary and they wouldn't be returning until after, a very legitimate reason to be angry if all she wants to do is spend time with her husband ON their anniversary. And also, you only saw one snippet of that year together, you have no clue what happened from the point of their wedding day to the night before he left. This story is only in the first chapter, so don't you dare assume (because it makes an ass out of you and me) that you know which angle this story is going in. Aurora is obviously not a complete bitch, considering the way she treats her son and fiancée and if you didn't notice, it was Tommy and just so you know she has no problem with his previous man-whoring ways, which you obviously had nothing to say about. And I'm sorry, but wouldn't you be angry at your so-called spouse for saying one thing and then doing the complete opposite and having an affair, while doing it. Some people lash out in anger, hell I'm doing it right now. She is upset, and even though she's upset she's letting Oliver get to know his son, something she doesn't really have to do considering what happened, so why don't you get a clue and quit telling me how to write MY story and get a real fucking job.**

**I welcome constructive criticism. If all you have no constructive criticism, please do not review.**

**Now, that that's off my chest, on with Chapter 2…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: All of Those Little Things

* * *

Noah's friends had long since gone home and the party was long over. The entire afternoon, Oliver had been able to interact with his son and see that Noah was very much like he had been at that age. But, the weather was beginning to grow colder as the sun began to set and soon all of the adults moved their party inside. Tommy carried an almost fast asleep Noah up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Aurora stood in the kitchen and began to clear up all of the dishes that had been left over from the earlier clean up that she and Thea had done. Oliver stood in the doorway and watched as Aurora washed the dishes.

"Stop it," she said, feeling his stare on her.

"Stop what," he asked a hint of a smile on his face. Aurora turned to him and threw a dish towel at him.

* * *

_"If_ _you're going to stand there and watch me, you can at least dry while I rinse," Aurora laughed, while rinsing their dinner plates. Oliver playfully groaned before picking up the dish towel that had fallen to the floor when Aurora had thrown it at him._

_"So, we have the Independence Day barbecue with my folks this weekend," Oliver said, as he began to dry the dishes that she had already rinsed for him._

_"Yeah, you're mother actually called me today at work to remind me," Aurora said, "I think your parents are hoping we'll have an announcement this weekend." Oliver chuckled._

_"Oh no," Oliver gasped, "She's started. I knew it, the moment you and I got married, she was going to want grand kids. I knew it." Aurora giggled as she handed him her wine glass to dry._

_"You know you sounded just like your mother." Oliver chuckled as he grabbed a handful of suds from the sink and wiped them on Aurora's nose. Aurora shrieked and quickly grabbed a handful of subs as well, wiping them on Oliver's chin. Oliver chuckled and grabbed Aurora by the waist and pulled her towards him._

_"No, Oliver," Aurora shrieked, a small smile on her face as Oliver pulled her back towards him._

_"Ah, ah, ah Rory," Oliver joked, "You knew the moment we started, this was going to happen." Oliver lifted his wife of three months onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked out into their beautiful backyard. The backyard was dimly lit with solar lights and the kitchen light streaming out through the window. Oliver walks the pair towards the pool._

_"Oliver, no, please," Aurora whined, as Oliver walked the pair towards the pool, "Please, Oliver, not the pool."_

_"And why not the pool," Oliver asked, a hint of amusement in his voice._

_"Because I'm wearing a white dress," Aurora reasoned, but the excuse fell on deaf ears. Oliver ran towards the pool, Aurora still on his shoulder and he jumped right in._

_"Oliver," Aurora shrieked playfully, before the both of them went under water._

* * *

"Oliver," Aurora said, looking at her ex-husband slightly confused. One moment he had been watching her from the kitchen doorway and the next he was off day dreaming.

"Oliver," Aurora said, once more waving her free hand in front of his face. Oliver shook his head and looked down at the shorter brunette, who was looking at him with questioning green eyes.

"What," he asked. Aurora continued to survey him with a questioning look, before she turned back to the sink.

"Nothing," she answered, "Are you okay, you kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Oliver assured her, "Do you still need help with those dishes?" Aurora hesitated for a moment before shaking her head upon seeing Tommy walk into the kitchen.

"No, its okay," she told him, "Tommy can help me." Oliver nodded, handing the dish towel over to his best friend, before walking into the living room where his mother and sister were sitting.

"Aurora, I love what you and Tommy have done with the place," Moira said, as she looked at a piece of art that was hanging on the wall.

"Thank you, Moira," Aurora called back, "Tommy and I were thinking about adding on an addition over the garage, once everything settles down a bit."

"Yes, how is the wedding planning coming along?" Oliver sat silently listening to his mother and ex-wife's conversation. He could practically feel his ex-mother-in-law's eyes glaring a whole into the back of his head and the worst part about it is that she has been drinking. Oliver knew nothing good came from Aurora's mother drinking.

"What the hell are you still doing here," Aurora's mother snapped at him, "You've seen the boy. Now, leave." Oliver looked at his ex-mother-in-law, but before anything could come out of his mouth, Aurora walked into the living room an angry look on her face.

"Mother," Aurora reprimanded, "Oliver is a guest in mine and Tommy's home. Tommy has invited him, as his best friend to stay for drinks and by the sound of it you have been drinking-"

"Why are you standing up for the ass, Aurora," her mother yelled at her.

"Mother, keep your voice down," Aurora snapped quietly, "Noah is sleeping."

"You know you're a bastard," Aurora's mother said, turning towards Oliver once more, "Leaving my daughter with your bastard son, while you went off and gallivanted with God knows who, doing God knows what.

"Now, see here, Sabrina," Moira said, stepping in on Oliver's behalf, "What my son did is terrible, yes, but that gives you no right to slander him."

"Moira, please, stay out of this," Aurora asked, stepping in between the two older women, "Mother, I'm going to ask you to leave now, you've been drinking and Tommy and I don't feel comfortable with you around Noah, when you're like this."

"Oh, one little black eye and the kid is calling for his mother," Sabrina snapped, and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped below zero. Tommy, Aurora and Oliver were all glaring at Sabrina.

"And I told you," Aurora said, her voice dripping with venom, "That the moment I found out that you had hit my son, you weren't going to be allowed around him without mine or Tommy's supervision or when you have been drinking."

"Aurora and I have let the last three glasses of wine slide, since it was Noah's birthday and you possibly couldn't do anything with us around," Tommy continued, "But, now you are attacking my best friend and most possibly keeping Noah awake."

"So, now I am going to call you a cab and you can leave," Aurora said.

"You know what, you've changed ever since you married into that family," Sabrina said, "You are nothing like the daughter I raised."

"That's a good thing," Aurora snapped at her mother, while dialing the number for the phone, "Or I would be a drunk, just like you. Yes, I would like a cab at 2678 Darling Street. Thank you."

"You're cab will be here in-"

"Mommy, Daddy," called Noah from upstairs, causing Aurora, Tommy and Oliver to look towards the stairs, leading towards the upstairs bedroom. Aurora shook her head glaring at her mother, before following Tommy upstairs to help Noah get back to sleep.

"It's got to hurt knowing that your son doesn't even know that you're his father," Sabrina said, sipping on her glass of wine. Oliver just ignored her, as he looked towards the stairs.

"And to think if you had never gone on that boat trip," Sabrina continued, "He would actually know and your ex-wife wouldn't be set to marry your best friend." Oliver looked at his ex-mother-in-law and before she could even say another word, Aurora came and stood on the stairs.

"Oliver," she called, "We have a request from the birthday boy. He wants you to read him a bed time story." Oliver looked at Aurora almost questioning if she would allow him to do this. Aurora shrugged in response. It really didn't matter what she wanted, she knew that. This wasn't about her being comfortable, it was about Oliver and Noah. As long as Oliver didn't overstep the boundaries that had been set. There would be no need for argument.

Oliver walked up the stairs and into Noah's bedroom, where Noah was waiting patiently with Tommy. Noah had a sleepy smile on his face.

"Now, what's this I hear about a bedtime story for the birthday boy…"

* * *

"I told you already," Oliver heard Aurora scream; "I don't want my son having any part in our family legacy. I don't even want a part in it myself." Oliver stood on the stoop of his old home and listened to the screaming match that was happening inside. It was obvious that it was one of many that had happened since Noah had been born.

"Aurora," said a very stern voice that reminded him of his ex-father-in-law, "It is important that he carries on our legacy. He is a Swann."

"I wouldn't care if he was an Albert or a Klein. Noah will have nothing to do with this family business when he's older," Aurora shouted to her father, "I have already told you. Noah will not be brought up the way Alexandra, Abigail, Adam, AJ and I were. That is no way for a child to be brought up and you can take back the ring you gave him for his brithday." Oliver stood there on the stoop about to leave when he heard a sudden thud inside. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and then quickly knocked on the door.

The voices inside suddenly quieted and the door opened. Oliver waited silently for someone to open the door. Slowly Aurora opened the door and peeked around the corner.

"Oliver," Aurora said, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted on to talk to you about Noah," Oliver answered.

"Oliver now isn't a great time," Aurora answered, looking back towards where Oliver guessed her father was standing. Oliver looked at Aurora's face and he could see the outline of a very large handprint her face.

"Aurora," Oliver said.

"Oliver, come back in about an hour," Aurora said, before trying to close the door once more. Oliver placed his hand on the door and stopped her from closing it.

"Oliver, please," Aurora said, before looking towards her father once more, "Now, is not the best time."

"You don't think I don't recognize that handprint, Aurora, I may have spent five years on a deserted island, but I'm not stupid," Oliver said, pushing his way into his old home.

"Oliver," Aurora snapped.

"Ah, Mr. Queen," Kolin said, as he looked at his ex-son-in-law, "How nice to see you. My wife told me all about your appearance at our grandson's birthday party last weekend." Oliver looked at Kolin and nodded before turning to Aurora.

"Where are Tommy and Noah," Oliver asked.

"Tommy took Noah to the park until my father left," Aurora explained, "I said I would call as soon as he left."

"Aurora," Kolin said, looking at his youngest daughter, "This was supposed to be a private matter."

"And I have already told you that it wasn't going to happen," Aurora said, looking at her father with an almost evil glare, "My son is never going to become like you." Kolin looked at his youngest daughter once more before grabbing is coat, hat and cane and walking towards the door.

"This isn't over yet, Aurora," Kolin said and then he left. Aurora watched as he left and the moment he was out of his sight, Aurora closed the door.

"Does Tommy know," Oliver asked, looking at his ex-wife as she leaned her forehead against the door, "Aurora, does Tommy know?" Aurora nodded her head.

"Yes, he knows," Aurora said, "He knows that my parents are starting to pressure me to raise Noah, the way that I was raised. He knows about the years of abuse. Found out about it, just around the same time that you had."

"How many times," Oliver asked.

"It's been the first time in a couple of years," Aurora said, walking into the kitchen, "They started pressuring me and Tommy a few weeks before you returned-"

"Aurora," Tommy called, as he and Noah walked back inside the house.

"Tommy, in the kitchen," Aurora answered. Tommy walked in, Noah in his arms. He took one look at Aurora and placed Noah at his feet.

"Noah, why don't you go add your new rocks to your collection upstairs," Tommy said, a small smile on his face, before he walked towards the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"What happened," Tommy asked, looking in between Aurora and Oliver, "Did your father hit you again?" Aurora took the ice pack that Tommy handed her and put it on her cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I refused their little plan again and he just sort of got angry and he smacked me."

"It sounded like you hit the floor pretty hard," Oliver said, causing both Aurora and Tommy to look at him.

"How long were you standing at the door," Aurora asked, looking at her ex-husband questioningly.

"Long enough," Oliver answered, "Now do you have the taste of copper in your mouth?" Aurora looked at him confused once more, but she shook her head.

"Why?"

"On the island, I had to treat my own injuries," he explained, "The taste of copper in your mouth would tell us that you have a concussion or similar head injury." Aurora nodded.

"No, no taste of copper," Aurora answered, while Tommy looked at his fiancée worriedly.

"Are you sure," Tommy asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Aurora answered, "I just have a really sore jaw and possibly a headache." Tommy grimaced; Oliver looked between the pair and backed away slightly. It was quite obvious that he encroaching on a very intimate moment.

"So, Oliver, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about," Aurora said, looking at Oliver. Oliver looked at her and then remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"I wanted to give you and Tommy a night off, and I thought that maybe," Oliver said, "Maybe, I could watch Noah, while you two have a night to yourselves." Tommy and Aurora looked at Oliver for a moment. Aurora looked slightly apprehensive. It had taken her weeks before she even allowed Tommy to take care of her son. Tommy, on the other hand didn't look quite apprehensive.

"Oliver, I don't think-"

"Aurora," Tommy interrupted, "Let's give him a chance. If you want Noah and Oliver to get to be able to know one another, then we have to know that Noah can trust him, himself." Aurora looked at Oliver before looking up towards the ceiling that was in between the designer kitchen and her son's room. She knew that she was going to have to, at one point or another, allow Oliver to be alone with Noah, but she hadn't realised that, that moment would come so soon.

* * *

_Oliver came home, a tiny smile on his face as he hid a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne behind his back. He was so glad to be home after a long day of helping his father doing several things. Aurora had been working late at the bank for most of the last night, and tonight was one of the many rare days that Aurora had off._

_"Rory, babe, where are you," Oliver yelled through the house, "Rory?" The entire house was quiet, that wasn't normal. The house was never quiet when the both of them were home. It was almost unnatural for the house to be quiet. _

_"Rory," Oliver called once more, as he walked towards their bedroom looking for her. As he came closer to the master bedroom, he could hear her sobbing. Oliver's eyebrows creased, why was his new wife crying? Yes, his mother had told him that any marriage older than a week has grounds for a divorce, but everything for the past two months had been fine._

_"Rory, baby, what's wrong," Oliver said, opening the door to the master bedroom to see his wife, lying on their bed. Aurora looked up at her husband with her puffy eyes, and Oliver could clearly see the bruise that was starting to form over her right eye._

_"Rory, what happened," Oliver asked. Aurora shook her head._

_"Nothing, Oli," Aurora answered, "I just walked into a door at work." Oliver looked at his wife confused._

_"Aurora," Oliver said, "You wouldn't be crying if all you did was walk into a door at work, than you wouldn't be lying on our bed crying into your pillow, so why don't we try this again? What's wrong?" Oliver gathered his wife into his arms, allowing her to lay her head into the crook of his neck._

_"Oli," Aurora said, "Do you remember when I came to school that one day with a broken arm and I told everyone that it was because I was trying to be a dare devil and do a cart wheel on one of the picnic tables?" Oliver frowned._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"I had lied," Aurora explained, "The weekend before, my father had gotten very drunk and he had gotten very angry and…and…well apparently I did something to piss him off. He called me, stupid, shallow and useless waste of space and then he pushed me down a set of stairs. I was lucky it was just my arm that broke." Oliver sat there in shock. He couldn't believe that someone could even try to hurt Aurora._

_"Did your father do this to you," Oliver asked, "Was your father the one that gave you the black eye?" Aurora burrowed her head into his shoulder nodding. She didn't want to see his face when he finally got the answer._

_"It's okay, Rory," Oliver said, rubbing his hand up and down her back, while she sat on his lap, "I'm not going to let him near you again."_

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think…**


End file.
